junior_rodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Toon Animal Character Story Trilogy
FGRForever's movie spoof on Disney/Pixar's animated feature "Toy Story Trilogy" Cast * Woody - Fievel (An American Tail) * Buzz Lightyear - Pikachu (Pokemon) * Mr. Potato Head - Alvin Seville (Alvin & The Chipmunks) * Slinky Dog - Bert Raccoon (The Raccoons) * Rex - Skunk (Skunk Fu) * Hamm - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Bo Peep - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * Sarge - Blastoise (Pokemon) * Sarge's Soldiers - Multiple Squirtle and Wartortle (Pokemon) * Andy Davis (Young) - Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) * Mrs. Davis - Mrs. Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) * Molly Davis (Baby) - Maggie Rogers (A Pup Named Scooby Doo) * Sid Phillips - Red Herring (A Pup Named Scooby Doo) * Hannah Phillips - Young Velma (A Pup Named Scooby Doo) * Scud - Snag (The Raccoons) * Baby Face - Snorunt (Pokemon) * Barrel of Monkeys - Rainbow Monkeys (Codename Kids Next Door) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Flock of Sheep (Wallace and Gromit A Close Shave) * Burned Rag Doll - Beepo (The Powerpuff Girls) * Combat Carl - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Albert Glass (Fish Hooks) * Ducky - Woopty Doopty Schmoodly Duck (The 7D) * Etch - Oshawott (Pokemon) * Frog - Froakie (Pokemon) * Hand-in-the-Box - Art (Monsters University) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Grufty (Tinkerbell and the Legend of the Neverbeast) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Ducky (The Land Before Time)/Tyrunt (Pokemon) * Jingle Joe - Donkey (Shrek) * Legs - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Lenny - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) * Mr. Shark - Tic Toc the Crocodile (Peter Pan) * Mr. Spell - The March Hare (Alice in Wonderland)(1951) * RC - Theo/Turbo (Turbo) * Robot - Ox (Skunk Fu) * Rockmobile - Dragonite (Pokemon) * Rocky Gibraltar - Skips (Regular Show) * Roller Bob - Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) * Sally Doll - Maddie (Barnyard the Original Party Animals) * Snake - Bird (Skunk Fu) * Squeeze Toy Aliens - Freshwater High Students (Fish Hooks) * Troll Dolls - The Oysters (Alice in Wonderland)(1951) * Walking Car - Quick Draw McGraw * Yellow Soldier Toys - Charizard (Pokemon) and Flygon (Pokemon) * Buster - Broo (The Raccoons) * Mrs. Potato Head - Britney Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Al and his Boss - The Horned King and Creeper (The Black Cauldron) * Jessie - Buneary (Pokemon) * Stinky Pete the Prospector - Raccoon (The Nut Job) * Bullseye - Mamoswine (Pokemon) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Milo, Bea and Oscar (Fish Hooks) * Wheezy - Scrat (Ice Age) * Amy - Ogee (Magilla Gorilla) * Amy's Barbie Doll - Babs (Chicken Run) * Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Mac (Chicken Run) * Barbie Dolls - Various Cartoon Hens * Emily - Dawn (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) * Geri the Cleaner - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Tour Guide Barbie - Bunty (Chicken Run) * Trash Can Toys - Changelings (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Lotso Huggin Bear - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) * Barbie - Ginger (Chicken Run) * Ken - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) * Big Baby - Baby Huey (Harvey Toons) * Twitch - Krokorok (Pokemon) * Stretch - Rhonda the Walrus (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Chunk - Pete (Disney) * Sparks - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Chatter Telephone - Lorax (The Lorax)(2012) * Bookworm - Earthworm (James and the Giant Peach) * Jack in the Box - Zazu (The Lion King) * Cymbal Banging Monkey - Mankey (Pokemon) * Andy Davis (Teenage) - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Molly Davis (Young) - Darby (My Friends Tigger & Pooh) * Bonnie Anderson - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Chuckles - Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Mr. Pricklepants - Clover the Bunny (Sofia the First) * Trixie - Fox (Skunk Fu) * Buttercup - Rutt (w Tuke as an extra)(Brother Bear) * Dolly - Bridgit (An American Tail) * Totoro - Perry the Platypus (Phineas & Ferb) * Peas in a Pod - Peanut, Butter and Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter) * Bonnie's Mom - Queen Miranda (Sofia the First) * Broken Train Toy - Tom (Tom & Jerry) * Buster (Old) - Shaeffer (The Raccoons) * Caged Animals (Garbage Toys) - Rowdy Teenage Dragons (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Daisy - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Curious George * Lotso Getting Unwrapped - Jojo (aka Young Mojo Jojo) (The Powerpuff Girls Mr. Mojo's Rising) * Poachers (Garbage Men) - Death (Regular Show) and Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) * Rabbit Doll - Kiko (Winx Club) * Rainbow Bird Toy - Guido (The Land Before Time) * Ride to Sunnyside - Magic School Bus * Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - The Goodfeathers (Animaniacs) * Samantha Roberts - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Sid (Adult) - Stan the Exterminator (The Ant Bully) Category:Movie Spoofs